


Icarus Revised

by Eponin



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>falling</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus Revised

I'd forgotten  
what falling felt like  
with you  
here to catch me

That flight  
and you who flung me  
higher than  
the sun

Those hidden fears  
are beneath me now  
from this height  
they set me free

~ Oct. 29, 2005


End file.
